The invention relates to an electromechanical adjusting system for an electronic digital indicator in an electronic device, especially a timepiece, of the type including a first pulse generator, an electronic counting mechanism with one or more counters for the digits, a indicator and setting arrangement operable by at least one operating element, and a second pulse generator through which time signals with a changeable pulse frequency can be produced in order to adjust the indicator.
An electromechanical setting or adjusting arrangement for an electronic digital indicator or recorder in an electronic watch has been known through Swiss Pat. No. 558,560. In this case, the correction or setting of the indicator can be accomplished by way of an operating element in the form of a turning knob accessibly disposed outside the watch housing. By shifting this turning knob, several outlets of a frequency divider with frequencies of various levels can be connected to the indicator within the watch by way of a contact spring disposed on a shaft. As a result, the indicator can be corrected as needed by various firmly fixed pulse frequencies. According to a variation of this arrangement, a separate RC or LC oscillator can be additionally provided, through the adjustment of which the frequency of the correcting pulses, which can be applied to the indicator, can be changed continuously and proportionally to the angle of rotation of the outside turning knob. Additionally, in the case of each of the above-mentioned embodiments of the indicator adjusting arrangement, means have been provided which make possible both a forward as well as a back adjustment of the indicator.
The two arrangements explained, now nevertheless require of the operating individual a very sensitive handling of the outside turning knob. This results from the fact that the frequency divider outlets that are to be approached in succession are very close to one another and, for another thing especially, because of the relatively limited turning angle which is available.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to create an indicator adjusting arrangement which is simple and easy to handle without mistake in handling, and which can be used universally in electronic devices having an electronic digital indicator for the purpose of their adjustment.